hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Diary
Lyrics 'Cause I don't wanna be like this I've been running these streets for too long now I've got nothing, it's true, but this song now But the further I go, I wanna go home 'Cause I don't wanna be like this I've been running these streets for too long now I've got nothing, it's true, but this song now But the further I go, I wanna go home I fucking swear that I care, but it's hard when you stare Into the bottom of a bottle that is empty and bare Oh, my desolate soul in my desolate home It's my desolate role, yeah, I'm here all alone I can't think of a reason to get the fuck out of bed Curtains closed, lights are off, am I alive or dead? I haven't shaved in a week, I always slur when I speak Tolerance at its peak, another fit just to sleep Oh, woe is me, woe is me; I guess I need love Hoes, you see, hoes, you see; I'm just in a rut And I swear I'm trying, baby; please, baby, don't leave Goddamit, I'm a fuck-up, but I guess that's just me So I sit in my room and I'll cry in my bed Thinking about all the shit that made me wrong in my head I keep trying to climb, but it seems so steep Pour myself another whiskey, then go back to sleep (Bitch) 'Cause I don't wanna be like this I've been running these streets for too long now I've got nothing, it's true, but this song now But the further I go, I wanna go home 'Cause I don't wanna be like this I've been running these streets for too long now I've got nothing, it's true, but this song now But the further I go, I wanna go home I watch my mama cry, she says "baby, why?" I say "baby died, baby's gone like a suicide" I don't think you'll see him soon, Mom Stay out of my room, Mom Tell Daddy that I hate that motherfucker like you, Mom I sing this shit for you: Danny, Sasha, and Jordan These beers keep getting warmer every time that you hold 'em I pour this out for you like a partner in crime It's a part of the times when you're sick in the mind Yeah, I'm sick, oh, so sick; I'm so sick of this shit Yeah, I'm lit, oh, so lit; I'm so fucked up off it So I stumble around till I stumble-fall down To this puddle of my tears laying here on the ground When you've got nothing left, you've got nothing left to lose With my last left single breath, I'll be singing to you So when you bury me, man, you better bury me deep And sing along to this song because you're broken like me 'Cause I don't wanna be like this I've been running these streets for too long now I've got nothing, it's true, but this song now But the further I go, I wanna go home 'Cause I don't wanna be like this I've been running these streets for too long now I've got nothing, it's true, but this song now But the further I go, I wanna go home And I wanna go back to the start Back where we started from And I know it's been so long I was wrong, I was wrong, I was wrong all along And I wanna go back to the start Back where we started from And I know it's been so long I was wrong, I was wrong, I was wrong all along 'Cause I don't wanna be like this I've been running these streets for too long now I've got nothing, it's true, but this song now But the further I go, I wanna go home 'Cause I don't wanna be like this I've been running these streets for too long now I've got nothing, it's true, but this song now But the further I go, I wanna go home Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Deuce - clean vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Trivia *This song was intended for release on Hollywood Undead, but the original version was never leaked. Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs Category:Swan Songs (Collector's Edition) Category:Hollywood Undead (album)